Lost Origins
by Lamina
Summary: Marie is forced onto flight 815 by her mother, to separate her from her drug addicted boyfriend. Then a terrible twist of fate takes everything she's ever had away from her, and gives her the thing she's never had; her father. Sawyer/OCDaugther


**Title:** Lost Origins 

**Category :** TV Shows , Lost ,

**Summary: **The story of a teenager who had lost everything during the crash. But will she find on the island something she had already lost long ago; her origins? SawyerOC

**Author's Note** : I do own Sawyer and every Lost Character and I'm making millions and Millions of Dollar with it …………...…….You didn't really believed that one , did you ?

I only Own Marie and her Mother Anna and probably some other characters along the way. PS; This fan fiction may contain rough languages.

Hello fellows. If you're here reading this I figure that's because you have the intention to read my fan fiction, eh? XD Well, go ahead don't be shy!

Alright this is my first lost Fan Fiction and I just started to write story in English. So if you notice any important Grammar mistakes or if you have any suggestion to improve my writing, would you be so kind to let me know:) Also, the Flash Back is in **_Gras_** and the dialogues in it are in _italic_. I must have been influenced by '' orliefan '' and her wonderful fan fiction '' Lost and Found ''. If you haven't red it then do it NOW!

- http/ you, it's completed so you won't have to go trough all that suspense and stress I've been trough... Alright! Let's read this chapter now, shall we?

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Lost Origins**

_**-----------**_

'' _Would you stop doing that? ''_

'' _Why? '' **The young girl asked**_

'' _Cause that's annoying! '' **Her mother sighed**_

'' _Well maybe that's the point in it. '' **She replied, still snapping her ring on the metal arm of her chair, which was doing such an annoying noise. She couldn't found anything else funnier to do while they were waiting for this stupid plane to arrive. Anna slowly shook her head with exhaustion and started to rub her forehead again. She closed her eyes for a moment and took deep breathes. Her daughter was still performing her past time when she looked up at a man with a dark skin and a little boy, probably his son. The little guy was playing Game Boy while his father was getting up, trying to talk with him. Whatever it was he asked his boy, he received no response and walked to the public phones, Marie then looked down. **_

'' _I have to make a call. Stay here, okay? ''_

**_Her mother said before she got up. But Marie didn't answered anything and looked back at the little boy who was now starring at her and her mother._**

_- '' Marie? ''_

**_Anna called ... but no reaction. The little guy caught the teenager's gaze and smiled slightly. Marie smiled back the same way, they didn't have to say any words to know that they were both in the same situation. Knowing she wouldn't get any answer, Anna just walked away. Marie then looked up to see that her mother was, in fact, walking to the bathrooms. She looked down and started to cry once again. The young lad, on his side, returned to his game with one last sad look for the girl._**

_**-----------**_

Her eyelids were so heavy ... But after a moment, Marie finally managed to open them. She could feel the wind on her face but it took a few more seconds to feel it on the rest of her body. She blinked several time…Jungle? She was in a Jungle?

'' What the ... ''

She barely whispered, trying to regain a normal breathing. The teenage girl was making contact with the reality when she felt that something was lying on her legs. With a growl, she stood the up part of her body up to see what it was ... And it cooled her blood with such a horrible feeling. It was a man ... But, by the way his neck was twisted, it was more like ... A corpse. Marie started to tremble like never before but when she moved her legs , the man rolled down and she could see his face frizzed in such a terrific expression and the blood covering it. The young girl screamed out loud in fear and got up as fast as her trembling legs allowed her to. She started to run as faster as ever trough the tropical vegetation, leaves of all sorts scratching her arms when she pushed them out of her way.

'' MOM? ''

She screamed. Where was she? Where was her mother? Her heart beating fast was all she was able to hear, but fast she began to hear screams and she could see trough the branches that she was approaching a beach. When she got out of the Jungle and saw the horrific scene that was going on there, she stood in shock, mouth and eyes wide open. She passed her hands in her hair. Crashed … Her Plane was crashed!

'' Oh fucking hell! Oh fucking damn hell! ''

She repeated to herself over and over as she started to walk and watch around her, her hands still grasped in her hair. But when she was about to put her hands on her mouth, she realised they were covered with something red; Blood! She looked down at her jeans and saw that they were full of it two. Her blood or the man's? This view took another scream out of her as she brushed her hands on her pants, trying to make it goes away in panic. But she knew it wouldn't do anything than make it worst.

Marie was now running through the crowd in panic. Explosions, people running and screaming were surrounding the place. But she couldn't see Anna anywhere. Why wasn't her mother with her!

'' MOM! ''

She screamed, in tears. Why wasn't her mom beside her when she woke up? Why was she all alone?

'' ANNA! Mom, where are you? '' She continued to scream.

But then, she saw her. Lying on the sand. Marie didn't really noticed the blond haired man who was holding her hand , all she was able to see was her mother's gaze , frizzed towards her. She stared at her and barely shook her head. Everything around was inexistent now, only her look crossing her mother's mattered. Their last one maybe? No! This couldn't be, it couldn't end this way. It has to be a bad dream.

'' NO! ''

Marie screamed as she started to run towards her mother's immobile body. The man who has squatted down to her mother's side a short while ago was getting up, letting go of her hand. Marie couldn't see his face or the look on it but she kept going.

'' Look Out! '' He screamed as he turned to face her.

Next thing she knew, the man has jumped on her and she fell on the sand, her hand reaching out desperately for her mom…

---

I know it was short and shocking … But that's the point in a first Chapter, no?

Loved it? Then Review!


End file.
